Trip to the Hawaii with Lucy and Natsu Dragneel's
by Laurux
Summary: Natsu and Lucy are now married so they are traveling to Hawaii to celebrate for their honeymoon. Is Natsu going to be more romantic towards Lucy and is Lucy going to be fine about it? What will they find in Hawaii's...Something is fishy here.Oh well! We will see as we travel with both of them through their beautiful and dramatic journey!


Written by: Laura Šliogerytė Date: 2016.06.15

 **Fairy Tail**

 **Trip to the Hawaii with Miss Lucy and Mister Natsu Dragneel's**

 _Chapter 1_

Like always Lucy our heroine is the main character, but what if the main character would be Lisanna? Is that even possible? Would we ship Nali more than Nalu? We think about it more than a couple times right? Am I right?

Lucy walks into the room and kicks me in the head ''How many times did I tell you not to think about it Laura! You're like an idiot!'' she sighs and sits on the edge of the bed ''I told you already...we are married now and my heart hurts when someone is shipping Natsu with Lisanna...''

I tilt my head smiling ''But why are you so sad? It was your wedding last week so you should be happy and not sad'' I gave her another big smile.

Lucy nods ''Yeah I know, but Natsu is still like always...it is like nothing changed between us since the wedding...I feel like he doesn't even understand what is marriage'' Lucy sighs again.

I shook my head ''You can believe it or not, but...''

Lucy looked kinda confused and curious at the same time hoping that I would say something interesting and cheerful like I always do.

''But...'' I stand up with a really big smile on my face literally covering all of my face ''You are flying to the Hawaii for your honeymoon with Natsu!'' I cough for a bit ''ahem...excuse me...your husband'' I smile even wider.

Lucy's eyes widened and she jumped in the air super duper happy ''O my gosh! Are you serious!? Are you joking? Is it real? Can I see Natsu?!'' Lucy looked like a really happy monkey that got a banana from a person.

Lucy smacked my head ''Don't write that in my journal! You dumbass!''

I smiled rubbing my head ''And about if I'm serious. Yes, I'm completely serious and I'm not joking. Hmmm...Is it real? Yeah I guess it's real'' I pinched Lucy's arm.

Lucy slapped my hand away ''Ouch! That hurts you know!''

I look up at her and nod ''Then it's real. So if you can see Natsu-''

In those words Natsu appeared from nowhere behind Lucy and spoke cheerfully ''I'm here Luce! No need to look for me because I was already on the way to pick you up for the trip. Did you pack your stuff?''

Lucy's eyes widened when she remembered what Natsu said to Lucy three days ago.

 **Flashback**

Natsu knocked on the door of Lucy's apartment ''Hey Luce. I just wanted to tell you that you should pack your stuff in three days from now. It will be fun'' Natsu smiled when no one answers and he slides a piece of a paper incase Lucy fell asleep or is somewhere out of the apartment.

When Lucy got back to the room from the bathroom she saw a piece of a paper resting on the floor near the door. Lucy picked the piece of the paper and shrugged throwing it away in the trash bin like the piece of the paper is some kind of trash, but no...It was from Natsu...He wrote that message just to her, but what can you do if Lucy is blind.

 **End of the flashback**

Lucy quickly rushed to the trash bin where she threw the piece of a paper, but then she remembered that the trash man (I call him like that 'w') took all of the trash that was in the trash bin together with the piece of a paper.

Lucy banged her head to the wall thinking of how stupid she is ''Damn I'm stupid...like seriously...I didn't saw that there was something written on the paper...'' she continued to bang her head to the wall until Natsu stopped her and kissed her forehead where there was a little bit of blood from the banging to the wall.

Natsu pat Lucy's back and spoke in soft and gentle voice ''Let's go get something to eat...me and Happy are hungry''

Lucy frowned a bit and I facepalmed knowing that I shouldn't have expected anything else from Natsu, but...That's what Natsu is...A silly dragon boy. I smiled looking at them together.

Lucy shouted ''Let's just go already! o You're so mean Natsu! You always care about food and your belly more than people around you'' Lucy crossed her arms pouting.

Natsu didn't answer, but he grabbed Lucy's hand gently. If you don't believe that he was gentle...more gentle than his grip was his gaze. He gazed at Lucy with a kind look in his eyes like he would want to do something...Something romantic? Nahhhh Natsu isn't like that, but...that gaze said the opposite.

Lucy's eyes widened a little ''N-Natsu? Is there something wrong?'' She asked concerned.

Natsu gave Lucy a big smile and picked her up in his arms. I was shocked at first, but I guess Lucy was more shocked than me. Natsu Looked at me ''Well then we will be going now'' As Natsu was ready to jump out of the window that was open for some reason. Lucy shouted in Natsu's ear ''What about my clothes!?'' Natsu laughed ''We will buy clothes when we arrive at the hotel'' Natsu jumped out of the window and landed on his feet. Lucy still being carried in his arms.

''Where are we even going?'' She said as she is being carried in strong arms.

Natsu gave Lucy a big shiny smile ''You will see Luce! I can bet that you will be happy!'' As Natsu said those words Happy flied next to Natsu and Lucy ''Aye! Lucy! Are we going now?'' A grilled fish was in Happy's hands as he was eating it with pleasure.

Lucy smiled and nodded ''Mhm! Of course we are Happy''

Natsu carried Lucy to the train station and Happy was flying right before them. Happy said ''Huh? Train station?'' Happy looked at Natsu ''Wouldn't it be better to walk on foot?''

Natsu shook his head and smiled carrying Lucy into the train ''It will take too long''

Lucy was feeling like something was wrong and that feeling that she felt was right...

The train moved and some moments passed before Natsu remembered about his motion sickness. He started to feel sick and he fell on the ground shouting ''God Damnit! Help me Igneel!''

 _Thank you for reading the first chapter of my first fanfiction!_

 _I'm really grateful to you and I hope you have a nice day!_

 _P.S If it was interesting and you want to read more then I can assure you that there is going to be more soon 'w'_

 _And please understand that this is my first fanfiction ever so I want you to judge me like you never did before!_

 _Thank you again for reading this *w*_


End file.
